


First Kiss, or Why Ask Why When It Comes To Valentine’s Day At All?

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Valentine's Day - J2 Style [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day brings unexpected romance for two unsuspecting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss, or Why Ask Why When It Comes To Valentine’s Day At All?

On February 16th, 2008, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are watching hockey on Jensen’s 42 inch JVC television. It’s a beaut, as Jensen’s dad would say, and Jared has even nicknamed it ‘Biggie Smalls’. Anytime they watch a game, any kind of game, they both sit back and let the action unfold. Until today. Today’s action consists of Jensen sitting closer to Jared than he normally would and Jared taking notice of how soft the hair at the line of his neck looks. The Rangers are handing the Sabres’ their asses on a silver platter, making for a great game, and with fights breaking out here and there Jensen should be in hockey heaven. Instead he’s breathing in this certain minty fresh scent that he always associates with his co-star. Jared’s knee keeps bouncing slightly and Jensen’s too near not to feel his nervousness.

“Dude, you okay?”

“No!” Jared blurts. “Ican’tstopthinkingaboutkissingyou!”

Because it’s all said in one exhale Jensen has to unravel the words in this mind, then put spaces in their proper places, then say the words over and over, slower and slower. When he gets it he smiles, then really gets it and blinks hard.

“Really?!…‘Cause it’s…You…I mean…Really?”

“Yeah, dude, really!”

Jared is frustrated. Sexually, emotionally, romantically frustrated, which is understandable given his situation. He hasn’t seen his girlfriend in the flesh for five months so he hasn’t had sex with anyone other than his right hand for five months. He spends most of his non-working hours with the same guy he works with, and he’s still not tired of him. He’s also physically attracted to said guy. His girlfriend is in love with him but he’s not too sure he’s in love with her anymore. And the more he thinks about how Jensen is right here all the time and the most beautiful person he’s ever known, the more his brain hurts.

“Well, shit!” Another understandable reaction given Jensen’s situation.

He, like Jared, is frustrated. He hasn’t had sex in a year because, contrary to popular opinion, he can’t hop in the sack with just anyone. He’s falling more and more in love with Jared as each day passes. Yeah, so maybe the sex thing, the not-dating-anyone-for-the-past-year thing is all about his falling for Jared. Jared, who has a girlfriend, a girl he’s thinking about marrying as far as Jensen knows, a girl Jensen likes and has no desire to hurt. And yeah, his brain is threatening to explode any second now. Only Jared wants to kiss him, badly if he’s judging the breathiness in Jared’s voice correctly. There won’t be any dying today.

“Jen, I can’t. I love Sandy, you know? Can’t cheat on her. Not even with you…” he trails off. Both of them turn to look at each other, realize that before this moment they had been talking at each other through the tv. Now they’re face to face and Jared can’t help wishing he could erase the disappointment, the hurt, from Jensen’s features.

“Hey, Jay, it’s cool. Just one of those things, you know? It happens in this business all the time, people falling for their co-stars. Hell, you and Sandy hooked up because you did a movie together…” As he talks and pretends to be alright, his lungs start to collapse on him. He sees Jared’s gaze narrow as his nostrils flair. “Dude, seriously, we’re friends, right? We’ll always be friends. No worries, okay?”

“Jesus!” He closes his eyes to keep himself from smacking or shaking Jensen. Jensen, who is straight as far as he knows, loves women, maybe loves him…“I…Look, if you, you know, want…,” he makes a gesture to show what he means, “then I want it too.”

“Shit!” It’s a running theme in Jensen’s life. The word seems appropriate more often than not in any conversation Jensen’s included in. This one is no exception.

Jared looks at the tv screen again, not even attempting to focus on the game, then back into Jensen’s eyes. It’s then, when he catches the fear fueling the brightness behind the green that he realizes he’ll have to be the one to keep making the first move.

“You have to say it, Jen. I have to hear it,” he says gently as if to calm a skittish child.

Jensen is stuck. He loves Sandy, thinks of her as a friend. He doesn’t want to be the home wrecker of their relationship. He doesn’t want to possibly ruin Jared’s acting career before it really gets started. And he definitely doesn’t want to kill any chance of a long-lasting friendship if things don’t work out. Yet, when Jared speaks, when he looks deep into Jensen’s eyes and actually says the words Jensen wants nothing more than to jump up and down with joy.

“…I say…I say we give it a shot…” His smile is tentative until Jared smiles back to let him know this is the right answer.

“Then I’ll talk to Sandy...”

So they talk. Rather, Jared talks, Sandy listens and then punches Jared solidly in the stomach to knock the wind out of him. And when it’s all said and done, and Jared resolves never to date another woman with a mean right hook, he drives over to Jensen’s and plants a first kiss on him in the front yard that rivals any other first kisses Jensen has ever experienced before. Luckily for both of them it’s only the beginning…


End file.
